This invention relates generally to a vehicle brake assembly and more particularly to a composite brake rotor having a reinforcement assembly integrally cast within the brake disks of the assembly.
Generally, brake rotors include spaced apart plates adapted to be engaged by brake pads. The brake pads themselves do not form part of the rotor, but rather are part of a brake caliper assembly. The brake plates are typically provided in pairs which are connected together and maintained in a spaced apart relationship to each other by vanes. Cooling passages are formed between adjacent vanes to allow for air flow between and across both of the braking plates during rotation of the assembly preventing excessive heat buildup in the assembly. These types of brake rotors are generally known as ventilated rotors.
During actual use, the plates of the rotor are compressed between the brake pads mentioned above. Obviously, a significant compressive braking force must be generated by the brake caliper assembly in order to stop the vehicle. The repeated application of these compressive loads, along with braking torque, and in conjunction with the heat generated by the friction between the brake pads and disks, results in checking and crack formation in the brake disk which are undesirable.
As can be seen from the above discussion, a brake rotor which overcomes the limitations of the current designs, in general, and which succeeds in stopping the propagation of checking and crack formation, in particular, is desirable. This is the primary object of the present invention. While accomplishing the above object, the present invention seeks not only to provide a brake rotor which exhibits enhanced structural capabilities, but one which is also efficient in terms of both production time and cost.
In achieving the above and other objects, the present invention provides a cast brake rotor. The cast brake rotor of this invention is a composite structure having a reinforcement assembly integrally cast within the braking plates. The reinforcement assembly includes a series of loops or generally annular rings which are positioned within the annular plates so as to extend internally therearound. The reinforcement assembly is also provided with a means for accurately locating the rings within a casting mold cavity while maintaining them in spaced apart positions, relative to each other, during casting.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates from the subsequent description of the preferred embodiments and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.